The False God
by Artemistmg
Summary: Aslan can't keep his promises. Lucy deals with playing second fiddle. Edmund tries to rise.  Susan discovers beauty. Peter wants power. Caspian fights to save his. Not sure of pairs yet, mix of book and movie verse.
1. 1 Extra Clothes

**A/N:** So this is my first fanfiction…you're going to have to bear with me. I'm not one of those people who plan everything little thing out, so at one point you and I will be in the same boat. We're both not going to know what'll happen next. Also, I am a huge fan of the books and movies, so I'll probably take what I want from each. So movie fans – if you don't recognize it, it's either from the book or my head. I'm also changing ages to fit the story. So Peter's eighteen, Susan is seventeen, Edmund is sixteen, and Lucy is fourteen.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, the Chronicles are not mine; they belong to whoever owns C.S. Lewis' estate. I mean, would I be writing on Fanfiction if I owned them

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Extra Clothes**

Lucy Pevensie watched as her older sister screamed at her older brother. Edmund had done the unthinkable – he spilled his drink all over Susan. Lucy curled up into the couch she was sitting on, and watched as her normally gentle and kind sister verbally abused Edmund. Lucy, who was usually as kind hearted as her sister, couldn't help but smirk a little at Edmund. Edmund who typically would have stood up to Susan was slowly sinking into his chair with a terrified look on his face. Peter was hiding in the boys' shared room.

The four children were on their way to a party held by a family friend who lived far out in the country. Professor Kirke had lent them his cottage for the night while he lectured in London. It had three rooms, the living/kitchen area, two bedrooms, and a bathroom.

All the children aside from Peter had only brought two sets of clothes. One to drive up in, one for the party, their sleeping clothes, and then they would wear the driving clothes again when they headed back to London. Edmund had spilled his drink all over her driving clothes. They were completely unbearable.

"Edmund, how could you be so careless? I have to wear Peter's extra clothes now and they're not fit for anyone but family to see me in! What happens when my friends meet me when we get home? They'll see me in these clothes, and that's not a good thing. And I can't possibly wear my party clothes home; I mean what would people think? Look at me when I'm talking to you Edmund Pevensie!" shouted a very annoyed Susan. Lucy thought that her older sister should be grateful that Peter even brought extra clothes and that he was willing to let her wear them. Peter had a very run down car that sprayed some sort of liquid, Lucy hadn't listened when Ed and Peter where talking about it, that would cover the driver. So Peter thought and brought another set of clothes just in case he was doused.

Lucy noticed how pretty Susan looked even though she was wearing boy's clothes. Peter's button down, white shirt actually looked as though it was for a female, it fit Susan even though it was too big. She had rolled the sleeves up, which increased its femininity. Peter's pants were also too big and they had to be rolled up. Lucy was slightly envious that Susan could look so good without trying. Even her hair, which undone was very long and mostly straight with a bit of curl, and her complexion, which was flawless without makeup, played along when she wanted them to. Lucy wished she didn't notice these things as she hadn't before. Then Lucy remembered that this was about the age in Narnia when she had noticed Susan's beauty and longed for even a tiny piece of it. Narnia. Lucy missed the place so. She knew all of her siblings did, but only Edmund and she would be able to go back. It had been a year since they had gone and helped the young Prince Caspian reclaim his throne. Well, Peter and Edmund technically did the reclaiming, while Susan and her liberated the towns under the Telmarine influence. They had freed the River God, saved Caspian's old nurse, picked up a few people to add to the crew, and feasted with Bacchus and Silenus multiple times. Peter, Ed, and Caspian did the actually fighting part. Lucy almost wished that she had been allowed to fight, but Aslan didn't want her to. After all, he protected them and let them liberate the towns, which Susan probably liked. Susan whose beauty knows no measures, but apparently her faith did. Lucy remembered Susan apologizing after saying she lied and had believed that Lucy saw Aslan, but told her it was just a dream. Susan whose fears had spoken to her. Susan who was never going back to Narnia.

All of a sudden Lucy snapped her head up. Something was wrong…Susan had stopped screaming to catch her breath. Lucy looked over at her older brother who looked as though he could cry. The youngest Pevensie vowed to remember that face forever as she'd very rarely ever see it again. Lucy decided it was time to intervene.

"Perhaps we should go for walk?" Lucy asked politely, Susan's favorite way.

"That sounds like a great idea Lu." Peter agreed coming out of the boys' room where he had been holed up hiding from his younger sister.

Edmund nodding, and Susan merely replied with an "hmph." Peter shot her a face; Lucy didn't exactly know what it meant. The Big Pair had devised their own way of communicating with facial expressions and sometimes all they had to do was look at each other. Peter and Susan were the Big Pair, while Edmund and Lucy were the Little Pair. Their mother nicknamed them that, because the last Tsar of Russia had five children. The four oldest were daughters, and they used the labels Big Pair and Little Pair. Their mother told them that all families should strive for a little bit for royalty in their lives, to make them feel better. Helen Pevensie never understood why her four children laughed at that so hard they cried.

"Sounds like a fine idea Lucy." Susan's voice sounded strained. She obviously did not agree.

The four of them took off after Susan's long debate on whether or not to bring which she didn't. They climbed miniature hills, and then rolled down them. Suddenly Lucy saw something that was so familiar to her, that it just couldn't be…could it?

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffhanger, much? I do hope you enjoyed it. So please review and tell me. I would prefer something more that "I loved it" or "I hated it," perhaps you could enlighten as to why you loved it or hated it. So tell me what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. After all, everything's a learning experience, and as my first fanfic this could prove to be a big one.


	2. 2 The Golden Light

**A/N:** Thanks to my two reviewers! Just to be safe, I won't put your usernames up in case you didn't want me to.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except maybe parts of the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
**The Golden Light**

Lucy couldn't believe her eyes – was that really there? There were two trees wound together, the exact replica of the trees that the four Pevensies walked through after Caspian's coronation. Lucy reached for Edmund's hand, as he was the closest and practically dragged him over to the site.

"Lu, I have feet you know! Why don't you let me use them?" Edmund grumbled. He was still a little sore at Susan…and still a little terrified.

"What does that look like to you?" Lucy asked her siblings as Peter and Susan had walked over to see what Lucy had been so interested in.

No one spoke, but they all knew the answer. The older Pevensies looked at ground; the trees brought back an unpleasant promise.

Then all of a sudden there was a bright, golden light that originated from the middle of the trees. It was accompanied by a wind so powerful that it knocked Lucy and Edmund, who were standing rather close to it, backwards, and Susan's hair went flying behind her. But the light and wind were not what captivated the children's attention – it was the figure inside. While the figure was slight obscured, it looked more like a shadow on a wall than something physical, it was unmistakably a lion.

"Aslan." They all whispered, Lucy lovingly, Edmund excitedly, Peter in awe and Susan in disbelief.

Lucy and Edmund slowly walked up to the trees, while Peter and Susan hung back standing right next to each other. The Little Pair were right in front of the opening, when the figure changed suddenly. Instead of the Great Lion's form, it was a humanoid form with maybe claws, talons, and perhaps horns on its head. None of the children could really see well, but then it reached out and grabbed Lucy's and Edmund's shirts and started pulling.

The two older Pevensie's reflexes and senses kicked in they started running, but it was in vain. Edmund fought with punches and kicks, and Lucy only had time to turn head around and face her older siblings with a look of terror on her face before the younger Pevensies were pulled into the middle of the trees.

Though it was merely seconds later Peter and Susan fell through the now empty space between the trees. Peter lied on stomach and beat the ground once to get his frustration out. Susan flipped herself over onto until she was midway between sitting and lying down; she just stared at the hole as if mere brain power could bring her siblings back.

The last thing Lucy saw was her shocked siblings. Edmund remembered trying to be whatever it was up. The thing no longer had a grip on their clothes. In fact, it was standing right in front of them looking no more clearer or sharper. Lucy didn't know where she was but the bright, golden light was all around her. Thankfully the wind was gone. _That would have completely messed up my hair…oh dear I sound like Susan!_ Lucy thought. Edmund thought they were standing on something cloudlike, aside from the fact that you couldn't stand on clouds.

The shadowy figure spoke in voice that was so terrible and powerful Lucy wanted to run to Peter and cry her eyes out. "Welcome King and Queen of Narnia." It said.

Lucy managed to choke out, "Who are you?" She felt Edmund's hand on her arm, which she was glad of because she felt like fainting.

"You are fitting of your title, Valiant Queen. I will not tell you who I am." The figure spoke.

Edmund stood up straighter and tried to look the thing in the eye. Of course he wasn't sure where the eyes were, but he guessed. "Tash." He merely said.

Tash. Lucy knew the name, but couldn't quite place it. Then she got it, Tash the cruel, war god of the Calormens'. How did Edmund know?

"Goodbye." It simply said, and then Lucy and Edmund felt a push on their chests and they started to fall backwards, until they hit ground…hard.

* * *

**A/N:** So…second chapter. Thoughts, ideas, reviews? I do hope to get more than two reviews, but I'm good with anything. Also – Merry Christmas to those who celebrate, and a happy holidays to everyone. Okay, last thing – go see Voyage of the Dawn Treader even though they screwed with the plot, Will Poulter saves it. Go see the movie even if it's just for him.


	3. 3 Red Lipstick

**A/N:** Thank you TennisQueen12, you keep me going. =D I was gone for a little while, therefore no new chapters. Life, it happens. Also sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I proofread, but I have trouble catching them all. Most of my problems are forgetting to type words – either I've already got the sentence planned in my head or I'm thinking as I'm going and going too fast. Please pardon me, I try not to make mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** Narnia is not mine.

**Chapter 3**

**Red Lipstick**

"What are we going to do? What are we going to say?" Peter Pevensie's voice went up half an octave every word. He was standing in his sisters' room pacing back and forth while Susan was applying her makeup.

"First, calm down Peter. Nothing productive can happen if you're wound up tight." Susan said putting her foundation on. Her voice was calm, cool, and almost monotone. Peter was always glad when Susan came in for making decisions – her level-head, calm demeanor, and practical, logical thinking method was always a help.

"I am calm!" His voice broke. _Okay, maybe I'm not calm._

Susan was now applying her eye shadow. "Peter, you need to stop worrying."

"Stop worrying! You're the motherly one and _you _tell me to stop worrying? _I'm_ concerned for their safety! Did you not see the demon that grabbed them?"

Susan was now using what looked like a miniature paint brush to paint a black line right above her eyelashes. "We don't know that it was a demon."

"It had _horns_ Susan."

"Yes, well in our world lions are ferocious, man-eating beasts." Susan had made it to her mascara.

"Your point being?"

"Obviously, that was not the case in that other place." Susan could bring herself to say His name, or the land they once ruled. It brought back painful and sorrowful memories for her. Peter wondered if she couldn't remember the good times she had or if she chose to forget them.

"Still lost."

"Perhaps what we think is a demon, was not a demon in that place."

"It kidnapped them Su! You saw Ed fighting, and Lucy's look."

Susan had now started to dip her fluffy brush into a powder. "Like I just said, that might not have been a demon. How could they have known? Edmund did the logical thing and fought it off. It was just probably a messenger or something."

"What if it wasn't? What if it hurts them?" Peter asked urgently. He was glad for his sister's logic, but she wasn't being logical. She was now putting the fluffy brush up to her cheeks and dusting them.

"Edmund can fight. You saw him. Lucy's fourteen. She's a big girl; she can take care of herself. Besides, Ed will always watch out for her."

"Susan you're not being rational."

Susan Pevensie put down her makeup brush, moved her head away from the mirror, and spun on her chair to face her older brother.

"If there is one thing I always am it is rational. You wanted my logic, and here it is. I don't understand why you can't accept it. It's as if you _want_ them to be hurt. Peter, they've grown up, you don't need to come in and save the day. _They don't need you._" Her last statement hurt. It hit Peter like a sucker punch to the gut. He was worried about them, yes, but there was truth in what Susan said. While he refused to believe Edmund and Lucy didn't need him, after all he was their big brother; he did want to save the day. It's what he did best.

Susan turned back around, and stuck her face right in the mirror. She grabbed a tube of lipstick. "Besides, they'll probably be here when we get back, ready to share their grand adventure." She expertly applied bright red lipstick onto her lips. Peter relaxed a little, Susan was probably right. They would be here, laughing at how much their older siblings worried, and sharing their exploits.

Then a thought struck Peter. "What do we tell the Lewis'?"

Susan stood up and smiled at Peter. "Merely that Lucy and Edmund are sick. If they ask any further, then it's contagious and the two wished to rest. Look, we're only here, because Mother and Father can't be. They don't actually care about us, this is for appearances sake. They'll just say 'bless them' and carry on."

Peter sighed and squared his shoulders. Then he stuck his arm out for Susan. She looped hers with his. Peter noticed that her makeup enhances her natural features. It made her eyes look bluer and bigger, while her lips obviously stood out colored red. But Peter noticed that even though it made her features stand out, there was a fakeness to it. Like the makeup was the mask, and you could peel it off.

Unbeknownst to Peter, the makeup really was masking what Susan felt. She was even more worried about her younger siblings than he. _I hadn't really lied to him, I mean what I said made sense…even if I don't believe it. But it's important for Peter to stay calm. I can't possibly let him know that I think he's right and something terrible happened. Must keep my mouth firmly shut._

Peter closed the cabin door behind them, and being the gentleman he was opened the door for Susan with a 'thank you' and a 'you're welcome.'

It was several minutes later when Susan said, "Peter you had better not get that greasy liquid on your dress clothes or I'll personally kill you or see to it that someone does."

"Yes mum." _Whack._

**A/N:** I do hope you like it. Please review, I would like to hear feedback – any and every. Next chapter is Lucy and Edmund, so I'll post whenever I get time to write it. Originally this chapter did not exist, but I thought it was important for us to get characterization and feelings for Susan and Peter. Also I obviously name-dropped someone very important…


	4. 4 All the King's Men

**A/N:** No reviews...makes me feel sad. How am I to know if you all like this or not? Anyway, sorry for the delay I haven't really been in a "writing" mood.

**Disclaimer:** These are not mine.

**

* * *

**

Edmund Pevensie was lying very still. They had fallen a great distance, and very fast so he couldn't see anything on the way down. He slowly started moving parts of his body to check to see if anything was broken. Thankfully, his body responded and he was fine. _That fall should have broken some bones…or at the least bruised me badly._ In fact, Edmund felt great like he just taken a much needed nap. He opened his eyes, and saw green, then blue, and then finally yellow. He sat up slowly and saw he was in a forest, quite beautiful, and that it was either spring or summer. He turned his head around and saw his little sister.

"Lucy wake up!" He cried urgently. Lucy looked as though she was in a deep peaceful sleep. "Lu, come on! Get up, get UP!" With the last word he pushed her, and her eyes flew open.

"Edmund!" She quickly sat up right as though she had woken up from a nightmare.

He helped her stand up. "Okay, now we need to figure out where we are."

"In a forest." Lucy said dryily. Edmund raised his left eyebrow, something both Peter and Lucy longed to do. Susan could raise her right. As the two middle children were the rational, logical ones (though Peter could be when needed to) they had developed the skill over the years. The dreamy nature of Peter and Lucy prevented them from learning the sarcastic gesture known to their siblings.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you. That's kind of my thing." Lucy agreed.

Her sweet face all of a sudden turned pale. "Horses, coming this way, most likely with men on them. About three to five." Ed nodded.

His right hand went to his left side automatically, and he silently cursed as he gripped an imaginary hilt. He even looked down to make sure it wasn't there. He knew Lucy had gone for her dagger as well. Then he stepped in front of her, and faced the direction she had pointed to. Edmund could hear her fidgeting. "They're getting closer." She whispered with worry in her voice.

Now was the moment Edmund silently thanked Susan. Years ago when Lucy had first turned thirteen, she had only one request for her birthday. She wanted to learn to fight. Peter and Edmund shot her down again and again. She counter argued that Edmund had been younger than her when he learned, and Susan was her age when she learned to shoot. Both Edmund and Susan had pointed out that she was indeed correct, but they sided with Peter. Finally Lucy told them that she had been practicing how to fight with her dagger in secret for years. Peter was outraged, Edmund impressed, and Susan was worried. Lucy had taught herself how to efficiently dagger fight, and even taught herself how to throw the dagger, though her aim wasn't always the best. Edmund said there was no point in forbidding her anymore and to perhaps give her a teacher so that she could improve her technique. Peter still said no, but his will was weakening. Lucy went to Susan and begged her to change Peter's mind. Normally Lucy had Peter wrapped around her finger, but he was adamant his time. Lucy thought that Susan's logic could change his mind. Susan was torn between her sister and brother. When Edmund told Susan that he agreed with Lucy, Susan decided that it was time to bend Peter's resolve. Even with Susan using all her power Peter still had the upper hand. Then Susan had played her last card…she said she would teach Lucy to shoot with Peter's permission. Peter had to agree, after all Lucy wouldn't have direct contact with the enemy, Lucy would get to fight, and Susan, who was and will always be considered Narnia's greatest archer, would be teaching her. Lucy was dedicated, and became Narnia's second best archer, and soon became the most skilled dagger fighter once she was old enough to pursue it on her own. Edmund thanked Susan for developing Lucy's skills.

"Still three to five?" "Yup."

Edmund silently cursed again. He would definitely be able to take all five on horseback if he had his sword, but he didn't. He could probably take three and win with fist fighting, but he definitely be in need of medical care afterwards. Five? He thought he could win. _But not without Lucy being minus a brother._ His own safety didn't matter, Lucy was to be safe and that's all.

Then he heard the hoofs galloping toward them. His teenage mind and his wisdom as a king collided. The king part of his brain told him not to fight the men, especially unarmed. Edmund had been good at diplomacy, but if that failed he always had his sword. The king part still said to use all his diplomatic skills to help him. It also said that he didn't even know if the men were friend or foe. The sixteen year old said 'bring it on' and was ready for a fight. The teenager won.

When the men appeared the light hit their armor just right – it blinded the youngest Pevensies for a moment.

"Ho! What are you two doing out here in the woods?" There were three men. The one on the far left spoke.

"We're lost." Edmund said keeping his tone even and his face neutral. As fighting wasn't going to happen, the Just King shone through.

"Hey, they're dressed kind of funny." The one on the far right spoke. Edmund turned to look at him.

"I suppose this means the king'll want to see 'em." The middle said.

"Oh, we would love to meet the king!" Lucy said excitedly.

"I'm sure you would. But I dunno, I mean the king he wanted to see everyone who was dressed differently, but will he want to see the damsel and the boy?" The right one asked.

"I am _not_ a damsel." Lucy snorted. Edmund tried to give Lucy a mental slap. He forgot that it was Susan who was the diplomat. He and Peter had learned the art of words for politics and diplomacy. Susan grew up in the court; it soon became a second nature to her. Susan, who was just as much a damsel as Lucy, would have played along. She would have understood, and would be ready to fight and surprise the men. When the mental slap didn't work, Edmund tried telepathy.

_Shut up Lucy. Shut up Lucy. Shut up Lucy. Shut up Lucy. Shut up Lucy. Shut up Lucy. Shut up Lucy. Shut up Lucy. Shut up Lucy. Shut up Lucy. Shut up Lucy. Shut up Lucy. Shut up Lucy._

"I say we escort them back." The left one said, ignoring Lucy's comment and the two other's laughing at it.

Edmund wasn't sure to trust them or not as they wore Telmarine armor, but looked as though some Narnian had been incorporated. The last time he came to Narnia Telmarines were not to be trusted…still he had no choice and accepted the ride back to the castle with the king's men. Lucy chattered away, and Edmund hoped the king would be a good one and not try to kill them.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

I thought it was time for Edmund to get a turn. So please review, and tell me how I'm doing.

Chapter 4

**All the King's Men**


	5. 5 Playing Mind Games

**A/N:** Thanks to my reviewers. Glad to know you'll be reading.

**Disclaimer:** The Chronicles of Narnia do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Playing Mind Games**

The ride had taken at least thirty minutes. The first ten Edmund tried to devise plans in order of escape, but without a weapon none were possible. After twenty minutes Lucy now knew the names of the soldiers, their families' names, and their life stories. Edmund hated having to hold onto one of the soldiers, he was an accomplished rider, it was embarrassing.

Finally they reached their distination.

"All right travelers this is-" One of the soldiers started.

"Cair Paravel." The Pevensies gasped. The castle, the town, _it_ was perfect. It was just like when they had ruled during the Golden Age.

"I thought you said you weren't from here." Lucy's soldier said nervously.

Edmund snapped out of his daze. "We need to see the king. _Now._" He commanded sounding more like a king and less like a teenager.

"Uh, yes sir." Lucy's soldier said and the five of them sped off to the castle.

Lucy had trouble concentrating on one thing, Cair Paravel was rebuilt. The horses were going so fast that she couldn't really see anything. Besides, had she known that everyone was staring at _her_, she wouldn't have wanted to see anything.

The next hour or two was a blur to Lucy. She was still in awe of seeing her castle that she didn't really notice what was going on. All she knew was that she and Edmund were sitting in one of Cair Paravel's famous long halls outside the throne room, waiting for the king to see them.

"His highness will see you now." A servant told them. Lucy suddenly got nervous. _What if he's mean? What if he doesn't believe we are who we are? What if they don't like Narnians anymore?_

"About time." Edmund grumbled. They had been waiting for about an hour.

"Edmund." Lucy whispered, obvious she was displeased that he voiced his discomfort.

They walked through the doors and despite them both trying to prepare themselves they let out gasps. Everything was almost the same. The room was, but some of the décor wasn't. Their eyes locked onto the thrones, their thrones. The far left, with the top part of a sword breaking what was an icy wand, belonged to King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table. The next throne was, baring the top of a sword most presumably Rhindon, of High King Peter the Magnificent, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Sir Peter Wolf's-bane, and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion. The second from the right, engraved was a horn with a lion's head on the end, was for Queen Susan the Gentle, Empress of the Lone Islands, Lady of Cair Paravel, and Queen Susan of the Horn. The last throne to the far right, with a cordial on it, was made for Queen Lucy the Valiant, Duchess of Lantern Waste, and Countess of the Western March.

Strangely enough, no one was sitting in them. Lucy saw that there were men in the throne room going about their business, but she thought that the king might have been sitting in one of the thrones. When they conducted business with guests they always sat in thrones upon meeting. _Where is he? Well, I suppose I should be glad he's not sitting in the thrones. I wonder which he would sit in? Probably Peter's as he's High King and all. I don't want him sitting in Peter's because it's Peter's. Though I _really_ don't want him to be sitting in mine…I'd probably fight him for it._ Edmund thought as he waited to be introduced. _We were always punctual, sloppy King._

"Hello there." A young man walked over to greet them. Lucy immediately noticed how handsome he was. _Stop it, Lucy! You're acting like Susan!_ There was a familiar air about him, but neither sibling could quite place it. He was dressed in a Telmarine style, but wore the Narnian colors. His hair was long like the normal Telmarine boy, and he had a light beard growing.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when you came back." The young man was quite obviously excited. His low voice was creeping higher, and the air around him was filled with energy. Some of the really close men had to glance at him.

"I'm sorry, but do we know you?" Edmund asked confused.

The boy looked crestfallen that Lucy and Edmund hadn't known him.

"Perhaps your minds have become confused with seeing the glorious city again!" He started to look hopeful again as thoughts came to his mind. "What about the War of Deliverance?"

"The war of what?" Lucy asked nicely, but as confused as Edmund.

"What about it? Are we to fight in it?" Edmund was trying to get to the point. If he was to fight, he wanted to know. Details could come later.

The young man laughed. "Fight in it? You have already fought it! Are you sure you don't remember me?" No longer did he look sad, but there was a fire in his eyes.

"Look, stop playing games! Tell us your name so we can report you to the king." Edmund was getting kind of angry. _This boy is wasting our time!_ Of course, he was not a boy, but Edmund had started thinking more like a wise older king.

"I _am_ the king." He said smiling.

"Oh. Well, it sounds as though you who we are. Thank goodness too, because it would be awful trying to prove who we are. But um, could you perhaps tell us who _you_ are?" Lucy was as polite as she could be. When the Pevensie boys got impatient or angry they were rude. When the Pevensie girls got impatient or angry they were polite.

He turned to Lucy. "I do believe that dagger of yours is much more fit for a man." Lucy's eyes widened.

She replied, "I do believe that sword of yours is much more fit for man."

Edmund, who was normally quite good with words, could only say, "Huh?"

"Oh Edmund, it's Caspian! Caspian from last time we were here!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Caspian…like Prince Caspian the Tenth? Like related to Miraz? Like-"

"Yes, yes, and yes to whatever you were going to say. And um, it's king now actually." Caspian said slightly shifting as though uncomfortable with the title.

_Ah, that changes things._ Lucy and Caspian hugged, while the two kings shook hands.

"You've grown." Edmund said.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." Caspian replied, and the boys shared a laugh.

"You're…so old." Lucy said, her tone sad and not understanding.

"Yes, well it has been five years. One does tend to age." Caspian smiled at her.

"Five years? That means you're Peter's age now. It's only been a year our time." Edmund said.

_Five years? Peter's age? It's not fair. Why is it that all my friends must grow old? Tumnus and now Caspian. We were both thirteen last time I came to Narnia. While we weren't exactly playmates, we were good friends. After all we were the same age. Of course he spent more time with Peter and Edmund learning kingly stuff, but we were close. Will we still be close? He did repeat what he first said to me. I remember he was so surprised when he found out I was a Queen, and tried to take it back. How does one go from thirteen to eighteen? And how do they become so attractive…Lucy stop it! Grr, I hate this puberty, I'm of sound mind, but I can't help it. Peter and Susan are so lucky that they didn't really have to go completely through this twice._

"And how goes your siblings, King Peter and Queen Susan?" Caspian asked.

"Pete's suffering withdrawal, but he'll be good soon. He hasn't quite gotten over the fact he's not coming back, but he's getting better. Susan…well, it's better if we don't talk about her." Edmund said.

"What's wrong with the Gentle Queen?" Caspian asked concerned.

"Instead of speaking about my silly sister, why do you tell us what's going on here? Why are we in Cair Paravel?" Edmund asked quickly changing the subject. _He doesn't need to know that Susan doesn't believe in Narnia anymore._

"It was soon after you left that I had a dream. Why not rebuild the great city of the Golden Age? It would be a great way to restore Narnian history. After getting Aslan's permission, and Father Christmas gave me the uh, now what did he call it, blueprints we set to work. Not wanting to completely abandon the Telmarine traditions, the court only comes here for the summer. It's not really made for winter, and it's got a lovely view of the ocean." Caspian explained.

"So this is like your summer home? And the other castle is made for winter; therefore you stay there for winter?" Edmund asked trying to get everything straight.

"Indeed." Then a group of three men came over and Caspian excused himself and the four of them went to talk a little bit away from the siblings.

"Gosh, I still can't believe it's Caspian. I did kind of want to beat up the king though. Preconceived ideas." Edmund told Lucy. Lucy still had a look of sadness on her face.

"He's so old."

"Not really, Peter and him are the same age now. Besides we've already established that." Lucy remained silent deep in thought. Edmund took in and admired the surroundings.

Soon Caspian came over sans the men.

"I'm quite sorry about that. They're men of my council. They've been pestering me lately." Caspian said half-smiling.

"About what?" Edmund asked suspiciously. _Normally if your advisors are pestering it's something important that needs immediate attention and should be handled right away._

"Marriage." Lucy's mouth dropped. "They say I'm of the right age to take a wife. Well actually they've been saying that for the last two years. I have no interest in taking a wife."

_Ahhhh, nope, take it back, take it back. It's not important._

"So, have you courted anyone?" Edmund asked in that mysterious way boys do. Lucy didn't understand it, but she did understand marriage. It was too weird for her to hear Caspian speak of marrying someone.

"A few, nothing serious. My advisors say time is of the essence. They tell me I must have a date for the ball tonight. Of course, they've picked out three women for me to take. 'Those who benefit Narnia and your highness the best.' I'm a young man, I don't think I should have to be tied down yet." Caspian said mocking the old men he had talked with.

"Agreed. None of us married, and I had a _lot_ of courtships if you know what I mean." The boys smiled and high-fived each other.

"Ball?" Lucy asked ignoring the subtext of Edmund's comment.

"Oh, yes. There's a ball tonight. It's to celebrate…uh, well I forget. I can find out later. You both are welcome to come. Edmund you can borrow some of my clothes, as we are about the same size-"

"Minus a few inches." Edmund grumbled to himself.

"-And Lucy I'm sure one of the noblemen has a daughter your size. Don't women always bring a hundred and one dresses?" He and Edmund laughed. Neither noticed that Lucy's demeanor hadn't really changed. She was still upset over Caspian's aging, and the fact she noticed he was pretty good-looking and she couldn't do anything to stop herself. Then Caspian's face went serious, and then a huge smile appeared on his.

"Lucy! I have a favor to ask. Would you mind accompanying me to the ball?" He asked. Lucy's eyes widened and her mouth opened but no words came out.

"Oh right, of course. Must do this the proper way." He chuckled to himself, and then got down on one knee. A few of the men in the room looked over his way, suddenly interested.

"Yes." Lucy choked out, barely above a whisper. _Lucy you do not like him. You're in shock._ Which thankfully was true as Lucy did not hold romantic feelings for Caspian. This was the boy she threw mud at, but the fact he was asking her so nicely (and his looks contributed) she was surprised and embarrassed.

"Oh thank you!" And then he gave her a bear hug. Finally she came to peace of mind, and hugged him back. _So what if he's handsome? I _can_ get over this and I will. Besides, it's not going to hurt to look at him, and I can still be his friend._

Then with a rush he went back to the advisors who had looked at him with curiosity.

Edmund leaned his head over to Lucy. "I wish he'd stop leaving us."

He bounced back over to them in a minute. "Thank you my queen. Now they can stop pestering me about a date. Of course I'll have to deal with them later on the marriage subject as they'll want me to take one of the three. Ah, the look on their faces when I told them I had, on my own, secured a date on my own. They were, of course, furious, as they told me they had picked the best. Now when I told them the lady was none other than Queen Lucy the Valiant, a queen of old, an ancient sovereign, a ruler of the Golden Age, well_ that_ changed their tune." Edmund was surprised Caspian didn't just burst with happiness. Edmund had to hide his snickers as Caspian was practically jumping off the walls with glee.

"Well, I'm glad I could be of some use." Lucy said and then yawned.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I've been selfish talking to you all this time. You're tired aren't you? Could you please come here?" He motioned to the man who let them in the room. "Could you please take this highly important guest to a suitable room? Lucy I'll fix you up a room fit for a queen, and it'll be ready after the ball. For now you'll just have to make due. If only I'd had some warning." He chuckled.

"Look, I don't care that you're older than me. Though depending on how you look at it, I do beat you by like thirteen hundred years, but anyway, you may be older, but I will not be sent to nap time." Edmund said firmly.

"That's fine, we can talk and catch up, and you can tell all about your exploits so far." The two kings started to walk off and then the servant motioned for Lucy to follow him. Along the way questions started to fill up in her head.

_Why are we here? Was that Aslan between the trees? Where were we with all the light? Why didn't it hurt when we fell? How are Peter and Susan? Who or what was the creature? How did Edmund know it was Tash? Was it Tash? Was Edmund guessing and get it right? Or did Edmund somehow know? _Then a scary thought popped in Lucy's head. _Does Edmund know it was Tash, because he worships him like the Calormens?_

* * *

**A/N:** Whoa, that was long. Much long than I planned, but it kind of just wrote itself, which is good, because if I'd thought about it probably would have turned out much worse. So please review, and you might have to wait a bit for the next chapter. So fair warning, but I'll try my best to get it up fast. Also sorry about all the strange formatting, I get it fixed up, and then it messes up when it's published. You'll just have to bare with me. =D


	6. 6 When Mirrors Don't Equal Vanity

**A/N:** I'm not getting many reviews…I don't want to, but I might starting blackmailing you all for reviews. Maybe.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this.

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
**When Mirrors Don't Equal Vanity**

Lucy stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't decide if she liked the dress…unfortunately this was the age where the dress got tighter. Or at least got tighter for the bodice and the arms, but it still flowed for her legs. Lucy finally decided that the dress was merely ok. She didn't like the tightness or the low-cutness (though she figured it was pretty modest as she's only fourteen) but she liked the forest green color.

"We're all done milady." The head servant said softly. Lucy thanked her, and silently wished that the maids would speak to her. They only answered questions, and they wouldn't answer anything personal. Lucy missed the days when she and her maids were the best of friends. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" Lucy called cheerfully. Caspian walked through wearing his dress robes. All very Telmarinish, but there was a slight Narnian feel to them.

"Your majesty, did you have a peaceful rest?" Caspian asked politely. One of Lucy's maids, who Lucy guessed was close to Susan's age, giggled softly.

"Thank you I did. You are more than welcome to call me Lucy. It's not as though we don't know each other." Lucy smiled at him.

"Oh, um alright." He looked around the room, and noticed that all of Lucy's servants were staring at him. Lucy swore his blushed, which made him look like the thirteen year old the Pevensie's had left to rule Narnia.

"We had best be going though. Can't be late for it." Caspian said quickly, gently grabbing Lucy's arm and nearly dragging her out of the room. Once the maids were out of sight, Caspian left out a sigh of relief. _Perhaps he's not comfortable with female attention._ Lucy mused.

"Caspian, did you ever find out what the ball was for?" Lucy asked as they walked toward the ballroom. "So _that's_ what I forgot."

* * *

Edmund was quite bored. He liked parties, in fact Peter and Susan often called him the life of party. Though, most of the time it was meant as an insult, but still he was lively. While Lucy slept he and Caspian caught up. He didn't think his sister nor was Caspian having any fun either. Lucy had danced with a few boys, after Edmund's approval of course, and she had talked to the girl whose dress she borrowed. It was one of the Duke of Galma's daughters, the youngest. They were the same age, but after speaking to her Edmund did not like her. Both siblings agreed that she was extremely pampered, and prissy. They both thought she was worse than Susan, who would at least play chess and go on hunts and the sort, while Cashlin (which was the girl's name) simply wanted to sit her bum in a chair and be fed grapes. The Duke's older daughter Adrienne, who was coincidentally Susan's age, was more interested in Caspian who was currently hiding from her.

"Edmund do you see her?" Caspian asked worriedly. He had managed to avoid her for a whole ten minutes, quite a feat.

"No, but it's not like you can hide behind me since you're taller." Edmund said miserably.

"I'm quite sorry about the ball. Normally they're a lot more fun and interesting, but had I known it was for me to pick a bride, well, I do believe you would not have been the only one not coming."

"Didn't your advisors say she was one of the three they picked?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, but I don't like her. Of course she's pretty –"

"Gorgeous."

"But her personality isn't well, _right_ some how. She seems very entitled, and thinks she's well the best of all the ladies here. Besides she squints and has freckles." Caspian said trying to word it so it didn't come out as hurtful.

"You mean, she thinks she's all that." Edmund said bluntly.

"All what?" Caspian asked. Edmund let out a groan.

Lucy walked over to them. "Everyone's staring at me." She replied miserably.

"You are quite the beautiful young lady, of course they'll stare." Caspian said smiling. Lucy's face now looked as though she'd cry, though he wasn't sure if it were tears of joy or sadness.

"Really? Really?" Lucy said her eye's bright.

"Lucy, what's with you and looks? By Jove, you're turning into Susan." Edmund said.

"You think I look like Susan?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"No." Edmund said.

"I cannot comment." Caspian said. Though Edmund had just said she didn't look like Susan (which to Lucy meant she wasn't pretty) Caspian's comment hurt more. _At least Edmund gave me answer._ She thought bitterly.

"What's that?" Someone cried out. Everyone's head turned to where they pointed. One of the extraordinarily large mirrors which circled the ball room showed two apparitions. The kings and queen were close enough that they could clearly see the ghostly figures.

At first the two figures were very blurry, and then you could slowly make out their shape. The one on the left was a female, as one could see her dress, and the other was a male, due to the broad shoulders. The male wore a suit, but not a Narnian suit, a suit that belonged in the Pevensie's world. There figures were bathed in a whitish glow, but you could still tell the suit was gray. The female wore a baby blue grown, which came down to her knees. Lucy, who by default would notice more about the clothes, noticed a sort of pattern on the dress that looked like dots. There was a big brown belt/bow that tied at her waist. Lucy could see the high heels. Lucy marveled at how slim the female figure was, she seemed perfect. _Perhaps her face is not as pretty as her figure. Oh stop it Lucy, that's rude._ The boys noticed that the male was in top physical condition. Next the hair was clearer, the boy had blondish hair, while the girl's silky black hair was perfect curled. Once the faces started to sharpen the three royals gasped. For it was none other than the High King and Queen of Narnia staring at the crowd through the mirror.

* * *

**A/N:** Please remember to review, and also there are some of you who are going to catch two things in this chapter, but if you didn't here they are: 1) Referencing the Duke of Galma's daughter and what Caspian thought of her. (After unhorsing many knights, right Drinian?) and 2) For those of you who've seen VotDT movie, you probably recongized Peter's and Susan's clothes.


	7. 7 Sound Off

**A/N:** Sorry, life is catching up to me.

Keacdragon – I'm glad you like it.

Skipper – Yes, I'm trying to combine book and movie verse, because they both do something good for the stories. Movies give the characters more dimension, while Lewis' stories are wonderful. Your review was helpful even if you don't think it was.

**Disclaimer:** Narnia is not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 7**  
**Sound Off**

Edmund wondered which group was more confused. Group 1: Caspian, Lucy, and himself – they knew that it was Peter and Susan, but they weren't supposed to come back. Group 2: The ball guests – they were pretty much freaking out over the ghosts in the mirror who they didn't know was the High King and Queen. Group 3: Peter and Susan – they obvious couldn't see the other three monarchs, and probably had no idea where they were.

Everyone saw the two figures look at each other with confused looks on their faces. They saw the male offer his hand to the female and she took it. Then something happened, and no one was quite sure if they saw it correctly. The two ghosts _stepped_ _through_ the mirror. Everything about them intensified. Their skin was clearer, the colors of their clothes brighter, their hair shiner, and Susan's makeup was more pronounced. There was no noise besides a few gasps and the shuffling of feet. Edmund saw that his sibling's faces changed. Peter's went from confused to noble. The High Kingliness was coming back. Susan's face went from confused to scared, though it was only a very slight second and you would have only saw it if you were looking for it like Edmund was, to regal. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that the two teenagers held themselves like they were royalty.

Caspian then started walking toward his party crashers. Lucy was about to bounce after him, but Edmund held her back and put his finger to his lip. Lucy didn't understand why, but she accepted it. After all, Edmund was the Just King.

Edmund knew that this was, unfortunately, Caspian's territory. He was king now, and he had every right to go to the guests. Edmund had planned that he was going to do something similar to the tactics he had tried on the Little Pair earlier. _I really must teach him some other ideas. Or at least have Susan teach him the ways of the court._

"Hello there." Caspian said as he walked right up to the Big Pair. Edmund was in the perfect spot – he could see both his sibling's and Caspian's face.

"Greetings." Peter said with a curt smile. Susan merely said "Hello."

"I do believe you've crashed the party." Caspian said the all-knowing, slightly annoying grin on his face. The one that made Edmund want to punch his lights out in the beginning without knowing who he was.

"Our invitations were lost in the mail." Peter said briskly. His tone was light, but coated in venom. It was perfectly dangerous and inviting in balance.

"We're terribly sorry to have interrupted your entertainment for the moment." Susan said. Her renowned gentleness was masked, normally she was very kind and sweet, but this was business. Her voice was as musical as always, but it had the tension of an arrow pulled back ready to fire. (Edmund always wondered if her voice was like that because of her archery or if she got the archery kit because of her voice.) The Just King was wise, but Susan was wise, smart, and logical – a deadly combo for diplomacy. Edmund had to smirk at his older sister's cleverness. She hadn't said they were sorry, because to say so would admit inferiority, she merely said that they were sorry that _they_ had stolen the show away from Caspian, whom she had correctly guessed the host and therefore the main attraction.

"You think that I'm the host of this party? Whatever gave you the impression?" Caspian said obviously well-versed in the art of words. Edmund knew he'd lose. He and Susan were a deadly team, but she pulled the weight on twisting words. He was good at the technical stuff like how the laws would work in their favor and such – she was Machiavelli's prodigy in ambassadorship. He also knew that Peter was good at knowing when to keep his mouth shut. This was not his fight. The four siblings had split up responsibilities, taking what came most natural for them, though the other's had say. The Magnificent King took warfare as he was a skilled strategist and fighter, the Gentle Queen took court life as she was quite adept for her diplomacy and word twisting, the Just King took the more technical aspects such as constructing and laws, while the Valiant Queen took on the animals of Narnia, she had always made friends easily and liked it when she had her sessions to fix the animal's problems.

"Would not the host be brave enough to speak to two unusual figures that've strangely appeared? Would not the host be arrogant enough to assume the position of authority? And lastly, what guest would be so foolish as to embarrass themselves and disgrace their host by boldly confronting said people?" No one could deny the utter look of triumph in Susan's eye.

Caspian was caught off guard, he was clearly outmatched.

"Perhaps you could enlighten me as to who you are?" Caspian said.

Peter smiled; it was slightly cruel, but only slightly. "Your body language gives you away. You're standing as though you're the inferior. You know who we are or at least you think you know." Peter had been around soldiers long enough to know.

And that's when Caspian gave up. Edmund saw the look of utter defeat in his eyes. Susan had outsmarted him, and Peter had outwitted him. Caspian turned and look over at the two young monarchs. Lucy sprung out of Edmund's grip, and practically skipped to her older siblings. Then of course she tackled them to ground in a very unroyal-like fashion.

"LUCY!" Both siblings sounded so glad, though there was the slightest tinge of annoyance in Susan's voice. Lucy had wrinkled her dress.

After helping them up, Peter bear hugged Lucy shooting off a million questions a second.

"Where's Edmund?" Susan asked suddenly and worriedly.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist." Edmund said smiling and the four siblings group hugged.

"Oh, oh, oh Peter Susan! This is-" Lucy said unhinging herself from Peter's body.

"Caspian." He said slightly smiling.

"Prince Caspian?" The Big Pair asked at the same time.

"King Caspian the Tenth." Edmund added in a mockingly royal tone.

"You're big?" Peter said looking at his now peer. He was quite bewildered.

"Very eloquent Peter." Susan said rolling her eyes, and flashed a smile at Caspian as if saying she was sorry.

"My dear king, this looks so much like our home Cair Paravel." Susan said quizzical.

"It is indeed, for I have rebuilt it." Caspian said smiling. He hoped the queen's comment was a complement.

"Everyone's staring." Lucy whispered and buried her head in Peter's chest, acting less than her age.

"Indeed they are. How wonderful." Susan said brightly. _Only Susan would be glad people are staring. I wonder if she realizes it's because one: everyone's utterly confused as to who you are, why you're here, and what the joke is, and two: you're dressed funny._ Edmund thought mentally rolling his eyes.

"Yes of course," Caspian cleared his throat and spoke to his guests, "My fellow guests please allow me the honor of introducing two _very_ unexpected guests – High King Peter the Magnificent and Queen Susan the Gentle." There was a collective gasp. From that moment forward Lucy had trouble remembering the rest of the ball. Everyone wanted to ask questions, to get closer to the royals, to talk to them, to see them, and frankly Lucy didn't like the attention. Lucy had realized the irony; she did not like being the center of attention, but yet wished to have Susan's beauty. The four Pevensie's were separated the rest of the night, but it went by like a blur.

Lucy vaguely remembered Caspian saying he hadn't the rooms' ready, so they'd have to double up. Lucy could almost remember getting ready for bed with her maids around her and Susan, while her older sister prattled on and on and on about the ball, the clothes, the boys, the gossip, the dancing, the food, Caspian, and how many of the court ladies thought her scandalous for her clothes and makeup. Susan had not a kind word for them either, and especially for "that horrid being of a girl, the Duke of Galma's daughter, _Adrienne_. She acts as though she were Queen. Ha! She's worthy of the station of Kitchen Girl. That bobble head ought to be knocked over the head. How dare she insult me, and to my face? To my face! Frankly her dress was cut _far_ too low with that ugly color, and she sauntered around like she's the bee's knees. To put it simply it made her look, well, how does one put this? It made her look _easy_. There I said it, and I won't take it back. Of course Edmund would be attracted to her, he has no taste. I think Peter acknowledged her looks, but he didn't talk to her. I'll set him straight of course. Thank goodness that at least _one_ of the boys' has a good head on their shoulders; Caspian practically avoided her the whole time. Smart fellow, I'll have to teach him a thing or two so he can be a better king. Speaking of Caspian, what do think about him being older? I know you two were friends, must have been a shock eh? Of course he's grown so much didn't even recognize him until you said something. I can kind of see the younger version in him now. Oh, he has grown up to be looker hasn't he? Very kingly, and he's not that scrawny little kid anymore. I remember practically shoving food down his mouth he was so tiny. Oh dear, I hope he doesn't hold that against me. But now, he's so fit and gorgeous and he's really grown into himself, right Lu? Lu? Yes, well I understand why you don't want to answer after all he was your friend, strange to think of him like that I suppose? Though he really is good looking…" Susan finally stopped her train of uninterrupted talking and was apparently in deep thought about something. Lucy had drifted off into sleep as soon as she hit the bed which was before Susan had even gotten to name the Duke's daughter. Susan had had her back to Lucy, but it didn't matter. Susan didn't care if anyone was actually listening, though she pretended to, she mostly wanted to voice her opinion and liked to hear the sound of her own voice. What Susan didn't know was that a war was soon to be waged in her head with logic and reality colliding. So for now it was better that she focus on vanity, gossip, petty items, and a certain attractive young king, because when she woke up she was going to be half insane.

* * *

**A/N: ** I had a lot fun writing Susan both as a monarch and as a regular seventeen year old girl. Review please.


	8. 8 Lovely Little Trips Down Memory Lane

**A/N:** There's not much to write, but thank you for reading.

**Keacdragon** – I actually tried that, but it came out just as harder to read, so I picked the lesser of two evils and kept it as one paragraph.

* * *

Chapter 8  
Lovely Little Trips Down Memory Lane

Everything was too soft: the sheets, the comforter, the mattress, and the pillows. It was too perfect. Susan hadn't dared to open her eyes, and all the comfort is gone. She'd wake up, and feel the scratchy, starchiness of the Professor's sheets. Nope, she was just going to dream, and turn over just a wee bit. Of course, when she did she realized that something was wrong. The bedding was still soft.

Then it hit her. She was in _Narnia_. Which was bad, and good, but mostly bad…or was it mostly good. Susan had done her best to forget about Narnia, it hadn't existed and it was merely in her head. She focused on England, which was real, and stopped playing her sibling's little games about a magical land. _Oops._

_No, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO!_ Susan screamed in her head. Everything she had tried so carefully to construct in her head was crashing down. Her barriers, her reactions, her moods, her everything was broken. Susan wept silently…she didn't understand anything anymore, and she didn't think she ever would.

"Stop poking me." Growled a very annoyed and sleepy High King who was currently trying to go back to sleep. Edmund had been trying to wake him up for at least hour, though it was an eternity to Peter and a few minutes to Edmund.

* * *

"If you wake up then I'll stop." Edmund said gleefully. The two brothers hadn't had to share the same bed since they were first crowned kings. Now Peter remembered why – Edmund couldn't stand to be up by himself if anyone else was asleep in the same room.

"No you'll stop or else I'll break your finger." "You will not." "Are you willing to put money on that?" "Look you're talking, now you're up." Edmund's answer was a loud sigh, and then the king put his cover up over his head. Only a small tuff of blonde hair was seen.

"You are going to get up aren't you?" He received a punch in the gut as a reply.

* * *

"So are we all caught up?" Caspian asked his four guests. They all nodded. Before doing anything, including getting their belongings back, settling into their rooms, or even taking a tour of the rebuilt castle, they decided it needed to recount their adventures. Each Pevensie told their story from their own point of view and with as much detail as possible. Of course, each sibling left out something, Edmund refrained from telling his thoughts upon meeting Caspian, Lucy dared not telling of her jealousy of Susan or her now-diminished romantic feelings toward Caspian, Peter and Susan both left out their talk, instead skipping to the party where they made their unusual entrance into Narnia. "I believe that means we have a lot of unanswered questions: such as was that Aslan?"

"Was that Tash?" Lucy added quietly. That _thing_ still gave her nightmarish feelings.

"No." Edmund and Susan said together. Then Susan spoke softly, "Tash has the head of a vulture, four arms, and twenty talons, give or take." The four other people in the quiet room off from the library were shocked. Caspian was shocked that this Queen of Old could remember such details. The Pevensies, including Susan herself, were shocked that she elected to share this information. The four ancient monarchs had thought she had forgotten. Susan wasn't so eager to jump back into Narnia, but this business was messy and she knew that she was going to have to confront her feelings sometimes.

"How, How do you know that?" Caspian asked curiously.

"I'm sure you've heard of Edmund's and my _trip_ to Calormen." Susan said briskly. Peter noticed that there was a slight edge to her voice. He made a mental note to ask her if she was okay…later.

"So the thing Lu and I saw was not Tash. It had horns, claws, and talons." Edmund said.

"Sounds like a poor imitation." Caspian commented.

"Or a good one considering we all thought it was Tash." Peter shot back.

"What about Aslan?" Lucy asked. Everyone was silent.

"What about him?" Edmund asked deciding he would voice his feelings of stupidity.

"Why would Aslan appear and then that thing grab us?" Lucy asked.

"Perhaps it was in acquaintance with Aslan or something?" Peter asked more to Lucy than the air.

Edmund grimaced. "No, I can't see Him associating with that."

"Perhaps it wasn't Aslan, merely a trick to get you to come." Susan said.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him." Lucy said, almost growling. It was the exact words she said when she had seen him on the cliff. Had they only listened to her that day, they would have avoided being shot at by arrows.

"I was just suggesting alternatives. Besides He's already breaking His word – Peter and I are sitting here in this stupid imaginary fairy tale land. What do you have to say in defense of your talking magic Lion? He's obviously not as powerful as you wish or else Peter and I wouldn't be here or we wouldn't be _pretending_ to be here or, or, or…" Susan who had stood up and started shouting, at no one in particular really though Edmund was slowly letting his cushion consume him, she looked so angry that she had words to speak. Lucy looked like an equal mix of shock, anger, and sadness. Peter just wanted to give her a hug and tell her life gets better.

Lucy stood up. She was no match for her sister's height, but stood just as tall and defiant. "He. Is. Not. A. _Tame._ Lion." The three boys shifted nervously in their seats. The Pevensie boys hadn't ever seen a fight between the girls, normally Susan made Lucy run off and Lucy would cry into one of the boys' shoulders. Caspian felt awkward like he was intruding on a private moment; he never imagined that the Gentle and Valiant Queens would, or ever could, fight each other so fiercely.

Lucy projected a confident and strong demeanor. Inside she was shaking and hoped that Susan's glare would make her spontaneously combust. At the same moment Lucy went running to her seat, and Susan went running out the door. Peter was torn over which sister, and he looked to his diplomatic brother for help. Edmund pointed to Peter and mouthed 'Susan.' Peter excused himself and went off easily trailing Susan, because of the loud wailing noise coming from her.

* * *

**A/N**: Please review, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, I try to catch them all, but sometimes they just slip past me.


	9. 9 Perfectly Preposterous Pep Talks

**A/N: **Just some thank you's to reviewers. I've a very limited time to write today, so this may be a bit shorter.

**CrazyDyslexicNerd** – Good. I always thought that Susan could lean toward the whole crazy mother state of mind sometimes. I like thinking she can have mental breakdowns.

**Keacdragon **– I sort of apologized to Lucy as I wrote. I think that makes me insane.

* * *

Chapter 9  
Peter Prepares Perfectly Preposterous Pep Talks

"I swear if you come one step closer I'll kill you." Susan sobbed at her brother.

"With what? Mean words? Oh, I'm so scared." Peter replied sarcastically. _This is going to get me nowhere. Edmund _why_ did you think I could handle Susan?_

Susan sat on the bed she shared with Lucy. Her head was in her hands, and she was crying. "Leave me alone." Came her slightly muffled reply.

"I'm debating on whose wrath is scarier – yours or Edmund's." Peter said nonchalantly. He was leaning on the doorframe a good few feet away from his younger sister. The brilliant war strategist he was, he decided to steal Susan's approach to everything – keep a calm head and stay logical. Ironically she wasn't playing her own rules so Peter decided he had better play. Someone was bound to win.

"I can give Edmund nightmares, therefore leave me alone." Susan was blubbering, but her tone was slightly creepy. Peter straightened up a bit, but then realized she was playing him. She _wanted_ him to leave, so why not boost up the creepy factor.

Peter did something he normally did with Lucy. He plopped himself next to his younger sister, and put his arm around her. Amazing she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She said softly to his shirt.

"So are you going to speak rationally now? I sort of miss the 'Oh do be careful, you'll catch cold with those clothes on, EdmundI _told_ you to stop' Mum-like, gentle Susan." Peter said truthfully. She sniffled and looked up at him.

"It's just so _hard._" She whined. "I mean, Narnia can't really be real can it?"

"Well, I see it three ways. Either one - your eyes are lying to you, which they're not you have perfect vision Miss Archer, two – you're insane, which you're not because anyone speaking to you would know you're sane, so I think option three is correct." Peter said looking more and more brotherly and king-like. He remembered all the lectures he had given, though he remembered far more he had to sit through thanks to Susan, and he always thought this one was his favorite.

"What's option three?" Susan asked wiping her eyes. She felt like she vaguely remembered it somehow.

"Truth. If you're not mad, and your eyes aren't lying, then it's true. This is Narnia and you're here." Peter said simply. Unlike Edmund, who rather liked to show off how smart he was (or as Susan often said, how smart he _thought_ he was), Peter tended to be brief and to the point. Such was the result of being an excellent military commander.

Susan slowly nodded, and then let out a sigh. Both siblings thought it sounded like the world sighing along with her.

"After leaving…" Susan said slowly and looked up into her brother's eyes. He seemed eager to listen and to help so she continued.

"After leaving, I thought Aslan didn't love us." "That's crazy! Su, He said that we were too old and had learned our lessons." Susan looked over at her brother, and gave a small smile. After a quick apology she continued.

"Right. But it didn't matter what He said, I thought He was turning His back on us. So I did what any child would do, I turned mine on His. For all the wisdom and growth I acquired here, I sort of let it fall to piece. I suppose one could say I became a Dumb Animal. I think I tried to recreate Narnia, or at least the parts I liked, back in England. It turned me bitter. I don't know why we're here, but this was good for me. Thank you." Susan said standing up, and brushing the last tears off her face. Peter quickly stood up and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Thank you for being open, but I'm your big brother. Sweet looks may work on Lucy, and those fancy words you just said may work on Edmund, but I know that you're not over it yet."

"I can't breathe!" Peter then released her as she gasped for air not only because of her deprived oxygen intake, but because she was laughing. Genuinely laughing.

"You do know that I went through the same thing right?" Peter asked her after she had caught her breathe. She looked at him in confusion.

"Of course, mine didn't last quite as long, but I was mad too. Remember when you and Lucy ganged up on me when my hands were all scratchy that one time?" Susan nodded. "Turns out that the wall wins when you punch it. Don't you get on me now! I'm over it." Peter said his hands rose in defense. Susan looked slightly disappointed. Peter gave her a one armed hug and said, "We'll get through this together. We're not supposed to be here, but let's make the best of this while can."

"Could it kill you not to be so gung-ho?" Susan replied as the two started back towards the meeting room.

"Excuse me, the eternal pit of pessimistic doom." Peter replied.

"Is that really the best you've got?" Susan said laughing.

"I do believe I'm more susceptible to physical damage so I'm keeping my mouth shut." Peter smiled back.

The door had arrived upon them. "Oh, I need to apologize to Lucy!" Susan said embarrassed she had forgotten her little sister.

As if on cue, Lucy ran right out the door and in monster hugged Susan. It ran in that side of the family. Perhaps it was instinct, but both girls instantly understood each other. All was well.

"Sorry to break up this happy, happy sugar fest, but can we focus on the issue at hand?" Edmund said sticking his head out the door.

"Perhaps we could refresh ourselves with breakfast and new clothes." Caspian said nearly, though accidently, shoving Edmund through the door.

"Oh yes please!" Susan said looking disgusted as she realized she was still wearing her English clothes.

"And our gifts." Peter said looking serious. He wanted Rhindon.

"But most importantly…food." Edmund said. Susan raised her eyebrow up at him. "I am a growing boy and need food." He stated.

"You used that excuse until you were twenty four." Peter said. Edmund smiled sheepishly.

"How about clothes and then food?" Caspian asked. They all nodded.

"And then the gifts." Peter repeated.

"And then the gifts." Caspian agreed, though slightly nervous. He didn't like the look Peter was giving him; the squinty eyes and hard face made him look less of the eighteen year old boy and more of the twenty seven year old warrior.

Peter didn't like how Caspian forgot _again._ The gifts were presents, but more importantly they showed power. They proved to disbelieving that _they_ the Pevensies were Kings and Queens. Conveniently forgetting the gifts made Peter think that perhaps Caspian was doing it again, trying to show Peter who was in power this time. Peter didn't care how old Caspian was now; Peter was High King over all of Kings. Narnia was his, and Caspian was just borrowing it.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry wrote this in the small time frame. I do hope you enjoy, and please review.


	10. 10 Boring Meetings Are Not Welcome

**A/N: **Thank you to those who read, and those who review! I've sort of lost my muse for this story at the moment. It probably has something to do with the fact I have three other stories I want to write, and another oneshot, which is not about The Last Battle as that train has left the station (no pun intended). I will still continue to write this, but I'm afraid the chapters may decrease in quality due to my loss of inspiration. I will try to get through as you guys seem to like the story – if you don't let me know and I'll quit or put it on hiatus until I'm ready to write it again.

**Disclaimer:** Sort of forgot to do this last couple of chapters. So this one counts for previous chapters and future ones where I'll probably forget again – Narnia is not mine.

* * *

Chapter 10  
Boring Meetings Are Not Welcome

Scurry down hall. Feverishly check all rooms. Turn. Repeat. Susan was in a bit of jam; Lucy was nowhere to be found. She had run off after food, clothes, and re-gifting. Susan did not like not knowing where Lucy was _especially_ due to the fact there were now men in the castle. That thought made Susan even higher strung and nervous, after all _she_ was quite aware of what happens in those situations, and she literally ran into Edmund.

Both sibling grimaced, and apologized. "You haven't seen Lucy have you, I've looked absolutely everywhere!" Susan asked desperately.

"She's out training, saw her best a few big ole fellows with her _measly _dagger." Edmund grinned at Susan, obviously proud of his little sister and her accomplishment of beating grown men at their own game. Susan felt like whacking herself on the head – of course! "Thank you…what's troubling you?" Susan asked her younger brother. His face had dropped for not even a second, just enough time for Susan to completely see it.

"Nothing, dear queen. Go along your business." "You're really trying to pull that are you?"

Edmund looked grumpily over at her. He trusted his siblings, but differently. Peter was politics and war, Lucy dealt with his faith, but Susan was for his feelings.

"I just feel…useless." Edmund sighed. _Great, another lecture. Worst part about having to talk to Susan._

"Why do say that?"

"You saw what happened! You saw Caspian ask Peter ifhe wanted to be a part of that meeting! Peter nearly dragged him out the door trying to get there. He didn't ask _me_. No, he asked _Peter_. He asked the _High King_." Edmund ranted, breathing deeply.

"If I recall it was about employment here in the castle. You hate those meetings."

"Your point?"

"Perhaps Caspian was trying to do you a favour by not including you. He probably knew you didn't like those meetings, and thought it would please you not to be going." Susan smiled.

"_Or_ he's trying to replace me!" Edmund huffed. Susan's face distorted into a confused look.

"Come again?"

"Look, Caspian and I have the same title – King. Disregarding history, and the fact I obviously outrank him, if an outsider just looked at our names on paper they'd think we were the level."

"That could very well be true, but why do you think he's trying to replace you?"

"Peter…Caspian…meeting…no Edmund." Edmund sulked. Susan nodded, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you're wrong, and that you see this as a big misunderstanding later. I've got to go find Lucy though."

* * *

Lucy gripped her dagger and looked around. None of the men were now volunteering to go head to head with her. She was fighter. She sighed and put her dagger back into its place on her belt.

Lucy thought it was time for a bath as she had worked up quite a sweat. Her mind drifted to other topics as she unconsciously walked through the corridors.

Edmund. He had seemed upset about Caspian asking Peter to sit in on the meeting. Lucy wasn't really very good at politics, so she guessed it had something to do with that. The meeting sounded boring anyway, but Edmund looked as though Caspian had hit a nerve.

Susan. Susan was getting along well. After their fight, the girls silently agreed to try to reason with each other. Susan was taking Narnia in again, and though Lucy _thought_ she saw something every once in a while, she pretended not to.

Peter. Peter appeared different to Lucy. He wasn't 'Peter the school boy who is quite smart, but fights with bullies' nor was he 'Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia.' He seemed to Lucy like a mix. He still had his kingliness, but there was that part of him as a young man ready to take power. He practically snatched Rhindon out of Caspian's hand, when Caspian was presenting it back to him. Lucy decided she might need to talk to her oldest brother if his bad behavior continued, Susan would merely waste breath lecturing him, but Lucy knew her bond with Peter would give her a bit of an edge.

She then realized that she had made it to her temporary room, thank the Lion that Caspian's servants were almost done with preparing her old room, and was then fussed at by Susan for all sorts of reasons that Lucy was not listening to.


	11. 11 The Price of a Bad Regis

Chapter 11  
The Price of a Bad Regis

_Don't overstep my boundaries. Don't overstep my boundaries. Don't overstep my boundaries. Don't overstep my boundaries. Don't overstep my boundaries. Don't overstep my boundaries. Don't overstep my boundaries._

The chant went pounding into Peter's head. Glenstorm, Cornelius, and Reepicheep all said (each on a different occasion, no less) that Peter needed to let Caspian be the king. They didn't even let him _explain_ that Caspian was going about things all wrong. Peter had been king once before, he was only interrupting to help the naïve king. The only part they saw was "king once before." Peter was many things, but he was _not_ having a mid-life crisis. He's eighteen for Aslan's sake!

Peter slammed the bedroom door closed. "How _dare_ they!" He muttered spitting the words out like a bad taste.

"How was the meeting?" Came a quiet, commanding voice. Peter spun. Edmund sat in the most uncomfortable chair in the room; the one right next to the door. His arms and ankles were crossed, somehow he had managed to recline in the simple, straight as a sword chair.

The blonde boy merely stared angrily his mind on words of Caspian's (and his too! He was the HIGH KING) subjects. Edmund had a dark look on his face.

"Answer me oh noble brother." Words that could start a war…

"You should be grateful. The lords and advisors are treacherous to Narnia." Peter spat at his brother.

Edmund slowly stood up, and starting walking over to his brother his face betraying no emotion, but radiating _something_.

"How so?" Edmund stood before Peter. His entire demeanor was dark, he seemed dangerously on edge.

"They do not understand the power of a king. They do not understand that we have ruled before; that _we_ have a chance to make Narnia better through Caspian's reign. They do not understand that Narnia comes before petty matters. They told me to stop interfering. They need to tell Caspian to man up, and get his act together. He's a boy having fun; he doesn't want to take this seriously. He laughed and joked during the meeting. I understand boredom, we laughed once with our advisors too. But _never_ in front of the subjects, especially if it was the subject that was so humorous. They do not understand the responsibility of a king to his country." Peter said his words infused with anger and hatred. Edmund gave a quick nod. Brothers by blood and brothers to arms: their personal motto.

Peter's face was etched with anger and hatred. He had once thought Caspian to be a suitable replacement, but not anymore. He looked over at his younger brother…now Edmund was reliable. Though Peter couldn't see it, Edmund was glad. Glad that Caspian screwed up, glad that Peter was angry; Edmund was in his rightful place as the first king under Peter the Magnificent.

* * *

_Where to go, where to go?_ The Gentle Queen had been promptly kicked out of her temporary room by her younger sister. Lucy claimed she needed a bath, which Susan readily agreed with, but she also told Susan she wanted to alone. After much begging, Susan gave in to her sister. Now she needed something to do. _Ah ha! Perhaps I'll borrow Lu's idea, and do a bit of firing._ She just made it to the door to head to the field when…

"My queen!" A voice startled Susan. She turned around, wondering who needed and why.

"King Caspian? How are you?" Susan asked politely. The young king almost literally bounced up beside her. He looked at her the same way he'd done since she arrived. It was a strange look, like he couldn't believe he was seeing her…like she was a ghost. Susan noted that it was only her he looked at like that, and it made her curious. No one had ever given her such strange looks (and she was an expert in look giving, frankly because she was used to be stared at and she frequently gave Peter and Edmund some) before. It was rather unnerving.

"I am fine milady. I wish to know what you are up to, your majesty." Caspian said slightly breathless as though he had been running around. The Look continued.

"Merely going to practice my archery as I haven't got many chances to do so _there_ as I do _here._" Susan smiled and then realized her mistake of doing so. That was what the look was for. Her. Caspian fancied her. She supposed it was natural, he had been thirteen last time (both Peter and Edmund were convinced girls had "cooties" at that age), and here he was now: a handsome young man of eighteen. She knew what her beauty did, was Rabadash not proof? Silently she cursed. She hoped he would not think she was "leading him on" as the girls in England would say.

Caspian gave a wide grin back. _Oh dear._ "Perhaps I'll join you, if that is okay, your highness. I am not the best shot, and your skills are legendary." _As is my beauty of which that look of yours is admiring._

"Are you not busy? I thought I heard Peter mention another meeting when I saw him a while ago." _I _must_ not let him think he has a chance._

"I could postpone it." Susan nearly gasped. _Postpone_ a meeting? For a girl? How dare he neglect his duties so! Peter would have a fit if he found out. Even Ed wouldn't do such a thing, and his behavior was questionable for a king sometimes.

"You will do _no_ such thing." The strict motherly woman came out in Susan at full force. Caspian actually took a step back from the force of her words.

"Of course, dear queen. I did not mean to upset you. I was merely wishing to enjoy your company." Caspian said looking slightly upset at Susan's reaction. Susan chose her next words carefully, there needed to be a delicate balance.

"My king, I already consider you a friend as you are a Friend of Narnia. There is no need to try to get on my "good side" so to speak, as long as you do what is best for Narnia, you shall not fear my wrath. As for company, I just established that you are a friend, therefore extra time spent is not needed unless both parties wish to know each other better. As for the time being, I am content with being Friends of Narnia, and fellow rulers. Perhaps later in time we can spend time to become more than acquaintances and Friends of Narnia to become "true" friends. Though right now, our situation is what best suits Narnia as neither of us know what Aslan wants, so to emotionally invest in each other would be unwise as that could very well be the undoing of a country we both love so much." And with that Susan slipped by the confused King (still trying to grasp all that she had said), and out the door to freedom.

* * *

**A/N**: Putting wheels in motion. I was originally going to make the infamous meeting a chapter itself, but realized that it was probably going to be boring, and I think that (as a reader) it's honestly more fun to draw your own conclusions from things hinted at. My muse is coming back though, and it definitely helped me to skip the meeting chapter and to start working on the story and the characters.

Also Latin students will recognize that "Regis" is Latin for king. It comes from "rex." If my grammar is correct then it's regis and not rex for the title. (It should be genitive singular as "price" would be nominative, it's the subject, and rex should be gentitive because it's _of_ a bad king.)

If any of you have suggestions for the story (something you want the character to do, a plot point you want) let me know in the reviews. I'm not promising anything, but it might help inspire me or help the story. (For those of you going AH it's letting the reviewers write the story!, calm down. I'm only asking for inspiration.)

Speaking of reviews, I'm not getting many. Don't make me do math, and calculate the percentage of the reviews vs. the views of the chapters. So please review, and let me know what you think. Your comments can help this become a better story, and me a better writer.

Lastly, I may or may not start other stories that are burning in my head. That means that I might not spend as much time on this one, as I'll have to split time between a few stories and various oneshots. You've been warned. =D

Finally, thank you for reading my story and enormous note. To quote Ben Barnes (hey it's Narnia!) "If you've made it this far, you've done well."


	12. 12 Wine Creates Cleared Minds

**A/N: Quick note before we start, I want to think my three reviewers. I didn't realize I made it pass 15.**

**Elizabeth Zara – Poor little Caspian, right?**

**..Thinker. – You do realize you're speaking with a book fan? =D I'm not openly against it, but we'll just have to see if it works out. Interestingly enough, you brought up romance in your review…mind reader?**

****

**Keacdragon – Thank you so much for being such a loyal reviewer! Glad someone noticed Aslan is mysteriously absent, especially after the taboo in the beginning. You've got it about right too.**

* * *

Chapter 12  
Wine Creates Cleared Minds

No denying it. The Pevensies are pillow stealers. They grabbed all of the ones from their rooms. (Susan had been so delighted the rooms were ready, and everything was almost exactly has it had been.) Strewn across Susan's floor, the pillows were a mixed-match quilt – only with bigger lumps. Peter had suggested this, which came as no surprise to the siblings. As "Father" he liked family meetings, but he liked them formal and filled with business. "Mother" liked small comfy cozy meetings, filled with feelings. They comprised.

So the four children (though Peter would argue that he _was_ an adult) sat comfortably on the pillows, each on one side of the dwarf table from Edmund's room.

Peter and Edmund had provided the drinks for the evening. They bragged about a complex, need-to-know plan that they so cleverly thought of in order to accomplish their "mission." In reality, it was just them doing what they did best – Peter charming the opposite sex while Edmund stole the spiced wine and some glasses. "Besides," Edmund had told the girls, "Caspian said to take whatever we needed."

* * *

"Cheers!" Peter said, clinking his glass against Lucy's.

"So…Peter and I have something important to discuss." Edmund said while pouring his second glass of the night, while everyone else was about half way through their first.

"Hm?" Susan arched an eyebrow. Edmund looked at her and gave her a Look. Not a Big Pair Look, but a 'we think alike' look.

"Caspian." Peter put bluntly and took a gulp of his wine, bracing himself for-

"What's wrong with Caspian?" Lucy asked in voice that threatened to shout.

Susan's eyes flittered between her siblings. She had a feeling she was going to be the voice of reason…again.

"He can't do his job." Edmund said.

"And why is that _your_ concern? Pete's the High King; he should be one mentoring Caspian." Lucy said drinking. Edmund almost gave a snappy reply, but took a swig of wine instead. It was nice to know Lucy thought so of him too.

Susan shot him a sympathetic look, but he tried not to meet her eyes.

"You don't understand Lu. Caspian is a horrible king! He laughed at subjects! Laughed! He didn't take their concerns seriously!" Peter said exasperated.

"He left me out of the meeting…didn't even ask." Edmund retorted fiercely, still angry at Lucy's jab.

"And…" Susan started, "He tried to make passes at me. Boys, hands off swords." Her brothers reluctantly pried their hands off their weapons. "He has little experience as he went about it all wrong. It's nothing serious. Honestly, I think it's just a little infatuation. He's not the first – would please enjoy your wine?" Susan said annoyed at her brothers.

"Just trying to protect you virtue." Peter said, his hands rose in defense.

"Yes, well, I can do that myself. _Anyway_, what I was getting to was that he offered to postpone a meeting in my honour." Susan said sipping her wine.

"WHAT?" Edmund said jumping up and spitting his drink out. Peter merely gripped his wine glass until his knuckles were white.

"Please calm down!" Lucy cried motioning for Edmund to sit down. "I spoke to Caspian a few hours ago. Su you were elsewhere. He was telling me of the meeting you were in Peter. He said something about a badger was acting out a humorous story, and _laughing himself_. Did we not do that? Did we not laugh? Did-"

"That was different!"

"We have no fun? And Edmund – the professor showed me a history book. It specifically states that you didn't like meetings that weren't of law or war. Caspian has obviously read it, and didn't include you because he knew you didn't like those meetings."

Edmund could not ignore the 'I told you so' look radiated on Susan's face.

"And Susan…" Lucy had no words. _Caspian, really?_ It bugged her that her friend chose her sister. Sure, she thought him handsome, but Susan? She was already having enough problems with her sister already. (Though, to Lucy's luck, Susan was quite ignorant of them.)

"I shot him down Lu. He must know that he has no chance." Susan said, and rather smugly too. _Of course Susan, for you are the most beautiful, for tis you I envy and Caspian could surely not win the heart of the Legendary Beauty Susan of the North._

"We _have _to do something." Peter said while starting on his second glass. "We can't just let him be stupid with Narnia."

"I've got it!" Susan cried suddenly, and she turned to her siblings. "I think Lu said it before! We must mentor Caspian. Perhaps that's why we're here – to help him. Peter, surely you could contain your temper to help Caspian learn the basic and not so basic duties. Edmund – your skill with rules is unheard of. Teach Caspian to be just, to be fair, and to be _rational and logical_. Those are some of your best qualities. Lu, you're so good at being fun. Perhaps you could be a distraction for him when he needs it?" Susan said eagerly.

_He's no king like me. He'll never be._

_That child has no idea of what's fair or just._

_I cannot be the distraction he wants. I'm not _you_ Susan._

"What will _you_ do Su?" Peter asked suddenly.

Susan smiled, "So you agree? Very well…but I don't know my part. I wish not to be a temptation for him; so I shall try very hard, but mind you graciously, to keep away."

"You're selfish to keep your beauty to yourself dear sister." Edmund smiled, letting on how many glasses of wine he drowned.

Lucy was going to hate herself for this but, "Caspian's advisors are forcing him to choose a wife soon. They have candidates. You're the most experienced in matters of the heart…" Lucy trailed off.

"Very well, I suppose I could help. If it gets him to let go of me, but do you know of the women Lu?" Susan asked.

"One was that Lady Adrienne." Lucy said trying to remember.

"Of Galma?" Susan asked, her faced darkened at the mention of the girl's name.

"Um, yes." "Hmph." Susan snorted rather unladylike for her.

"Well, as long as Su doesn't pull another Rabadash, then she'll probably pick the right girl for ole Cas." Edmund smiled, and teetered a little. A well aimed pillow nearing knocked him over.

"Watch the wine oh amazing archer!" And then turned to Peter, and engaged in a competition to see how could drink more – something that Susan and Lucy knew they'd regret in the morning.

"Oh Su!" Lucy said suddenly. "I forgot to mention that Caspian doesn't really like female attention. It makes him all awkward. Like when Adrienne and my maid were um, flirting, is that right? Flirting, I guess, with him and he seemed like he wanted to as fast as he could away."

Susan frowned. _He wasn't like that with me at all. Rather confident and smug._ While Susan pondered Caspian's actions she replied, "Well, I'll keep that in mind Lucy."


	13. 13 The Face and Reflection Don't Match U

**A/N: Not much of one. Sorry for the wait. Big thanks to my reviewers.**

* * *

Chapter 13  
The Face and Reflection Don't Match Up

After dragging the boys out of bed (they really did regret their drinking contest), they set off to help Caspian with his duties. Edmund was to make sure that Peter controlled his temper – being threatened at arrow point is no laughing matter.

Lucy had set out on some adventure – Susan didn't know the details (neither did Lucy for that matter), but with the promise of returning unharmed Susan consented.

The whole castle seemed grateful for her intervention. It seemed Caspian put off marriage quite frequently. She stood in front of the three choices.

There was Clarissa of Archenland, daughter to Naim. She was a mousey looking girl, small frame, and very timid. Alire of the city of Redhaven on the island of Brenn, one of the Seven Isle was the daughter of a very wealthy merchant. Alire had strong features, unfortunately there were too strong to really be attractive. Not only that but she had a loud, big and abrasive personality. Lastly, there was Adrienne of Galma. She was, in Edmund's words, "gorgeous." Depending on the man one might say she rivaled Susan. Where Susan had dark curls, and pale skin, Adrienne had golden straight hair and tanner skin.

"Curtsy again." Susan commanded, studying each one again and again. Her eyebrows knitted together as the girls dipped to the ground.

"Why must we do this _again_?" Adrienne complained for the zillionth time. Susan thought her cousin Eustace was a sod, but now he looked perfectly optimistic. "This is the third time we've done this. All you do is stare!"

"Hush now! The lady is observing us!" Alire scolded; she had never met royalty before a few months ago. She had met Caspian once and wished to impress him.

"Sorry." Adrienne said mockingly.

Susan raised an eyebrow. "Up. Now I am going to ask you a series of questions. Answer correctly."

"Um, Miss, do you want really long answers?" Clarissa asked politely. Susan had deliberately not told them about her royal status. She was merely coming "to inspect that they were suitable for His Royal Highness King Caspian."

"I want correct answers, if they are long so be it. Alire name all the territories of Narnia."

"Adrienne what are the four types of silverware used by Narnian officials? What are they used for?"

"Clarissa, does one call the King sir or your majesty?"

"Alire tell me how one manages the servants of a palace."

"Adrienne describe the Golden Age of Narnia in five sentences?"

"Clarissa, what are the ranks of the Narnian army?"

"Alire, about how long does it take to sail from Cair Paravel to Tashbaan?"

"Adrienne which monarch was your favorite from the Golden Age and why?"

And so it went on and on. Question after question, answer after answer until…

"Clarissa – which Narnian royal defeated the giants of Ettinsmoor in-"

"High King Peter the Magnificent."

"Yes?" Peter asked walking toward the girls in the middle of the ballroom. The sun shone fiercely in his eyes – he couldn't see Susan's Big Pair look – the one which told him to shut up.

"Who called me? Anyway, dear sister, Caspian wished me to tell you that he thanks you for your help, and is looking forward to hearing your advice. He feels confident that he can make a decision with your knowledge. Say, have you seen Ed? He owes me money; lost a bet – please don't ask. Why are you looking at me tha- oh." Peter said now seeing Susan's Look.

"_You're_ Queen Susan!" Adrienne shrieked. Peter and Susan resisted putting their hands to their eyes, with ages of practice, but the other two could-be brides firmly clamped their hands.

"I absolutely don't believe it. For one thing, you don't look a bit like Susan," the oldest Pevensies shared an amused look, "she showed up at the party the other night. Queen Susan is probably very mad at you; even _I_ am more worthy of being a queen than _you._ Another thing; you're not even pretty, Queen Susan was absolutely beautiful, a man was willing to invade two countries for her. No one would want you." Adrienne spat at her. Then she looked at Peter.

"Of course, there's no doubt that you're not High King Peter. You look just like him, and seem to be just like the stories. She," Adrienne pointed an accusing finger at Susan, "must be an enchantress. Making you pretend that she's really Queen Susan."

Peter sighed and looked at his little sister.

"Dismissed." Susan commanded sternly, and the three fled the room.


	14. 14 Meeting of the Minds

**A/N: Sorry, it's been a while. Just a heads up, it might be a little while before I get back to writing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. (Sorry, I've missed it the last couple of chapter. The status hasn't changed.)**

* * *

Chapter 14  
Meeting of the Minds

Susan was sort of comfortable. She knew a meeting room when she saw one – that wasn't the problem. The men in the room were twice her mental age, and three times her physical age. She was slightly worried they wouldn't take her seriously.

Her eye caught Caspian's at the end of the table. He gave a small smile that was purely supportive (to Susan's relief), and then his head back to the advisor who was clearly boring him. _Typical eighteen year old_.

Susan wasn't sure how long she waited for Caspian to officially start the meeting. She had already started looking for imperfections in the drapery.

Caspian cleared his throat and stood up. Gesturing to Susan he started to speak, "Gentlemen, honorable advisor, may I please present for Queen Susan the Gentle, Empress of the Lone Islands, and Lady of Cair Paravel."

The queen gave a nod, and focused her attention back on Caspian who understood the cue.

"As most of you know, I requested Queen Susan to help in the judgment of the three potential brides of which who all selected. As she has fifteen years of experience of being a queen, I thought her qualifications were more than befitting for this role. She graciously accepted my request, and is here to give her report." Caspian sat down and motioned for Susan to speak.

Standing tall and proud, Susan spoke with a clear voice diminishing all of the men's doubts about her credentials. "Good men, after the King Caspian asked me to help in the assessment of the future Queen of Narnia. I have come up with the following conclusion: of the three girls I found Clarissa to be the most suitable." Susan fixed her skirt and sat back down. One of the younger men in the room shook his finger at her.

"Why? What reasoning do you have?" He spat.

Susan smiled at him, but it was not a true smile. "Of the three girls, speaking in terms of finances and help, in whatever form, Clarissa had the most to offer. Archenland is the closest to Narnia, and can get here the fastest. They've always been our allies, even before We ruled. Alire's family may be wealthy, and could help the economy, trade, and diplomacy between the Seven Isles and Narnia, but they must sail to reach Narnia. Between the time it takes to send and receive messages, and the sailing it might very well be too late. The same applies to Adrienne."

The man looked taken back, but a different one spoke. "Adrienne is the most attractive; shouldn't that have played a role in the decision?"

_Men._ "It did actually. Unfortunately I had to endure her for a few hours. If you want the King happy, you wouldn't dare marry the two. Mere hours and I wished to kill her myself – and I abhor killing. For all her beauty, she is truly a beast on the inside. Alire's personality is too strong for the King. They would not be compatible. Thought not the most beautiful, Clarissa is sharp witted once one gets to know her, and witty. There would be a meeting of the minds for the King. Besides, the King need not find her attractive, though it something that should be considered, there are truly only two things needed for a wife: a good political match and young enough to bear children. Friendship, attractiveness, happiness, and love are to be hoped for." Susan concluded and tried very hard to keep the smirk off her face. It was hard, but she managed.

The oldest and meanest looking man spoke, "It seems you truly are a Queen of Narnia as we were told. The eight of us reached the same conclusion you did; though it only took a few hours, it took us many years." Susan gave a genuine smile at the compliment. "You are permitted to leave."

As she stood up she looked over at Caspian. He looked deep in thought, was ashen in color and looked rather like he was dying inside. He looked like the frightened thirteen year old she met last year, than the confident, happy-go-lucky King of yesterday.

"I'm glad you're making use of the library King Edmund." Professor Cornelius said as he walked into room. Edmund's grunt was the only reply.

"I'm also glad you've made us of my personal collection. I had hoped that either you or Queen Susan would look at it. I know that the High King and Queen Lucy aren't as intellectually perused as the two of you are. I hope that perhaps you could take a look at the Narnian history, and correct anything that isn't true." Cornelius said as settled into his desk and took out some finely detailed maps.

Edmund grunted again as he was deeply engrossed in his book. Cornelius had found him in the library the day before. Yesterday had been casual reading though; he had been sitting in a lounging chair with his feet on the table. Queen Lucy had been reading her book sitting upside down until she couldn't take it, and then had promptly skipped out of the room to "clear her head." Today though, Edmund was at a desk. He had about five books on his borrowed desk, and there were many pieces of parchment, quills, and ink scattered all around him. Then Edmund looked up at Cornelius.

"I've found it."


	15. 15 No One Ever Understands Me

**A/N:** Goodness me! I swear I thought I'd updated before now. Excuse my long absence and I hope this makes up for it.

**Disclaimer**: Narnia does not belong to be.

* * *

Chapter 15  
No One Ever Understands Me

"As the youngest one here, I believe it's my duty to say this: I don't think anyone of us understand that." Caspian admitted, and sunk lower in his chair.

Edmund sighed. He thought _this time_ it would be _the time_ that he finally got his point across. _No wonder, Pete's the public speaker._

"I'm going to agree with Caspian. I lost you halfway." Peter said, readjusting in his seat. Lucy laid her head on his arm.

"I got lost about a fourth in. Ed, you get so excited and then well, it's like a tree. One idea that stems into a bunch that are harder to follow."

Susan looked around, "Am I really the only one that got it. True, Ed, we've worked together for a long time, but honestly I found it easy." With a nod of thanks to his sister Edmund decided to try again.

"I was reading a book on Telmarine mythology, and came across a god named Caaslr. He was the god of trickery, and he could shape shift." Edmund said, looking at all of them. They nodded as to continue.

"I think he brought us here, or at least Lucy and I, and the small description matched the beast's. I rationalized the reasons too. If Caaslr did bring us here, then of course he would use Aslan's figure. We trust Him. And if he's the god of trickery, then he must have something planned. I believe that he's planning to break up Narnia."

"Come again younger brother?"

"Well, think about it logically," Edmund nodded his head toward Susan, it _was_ her favorite word, "he brings us here. We clash with Caspian, the Telmarines take his side, and the Narnians take ours."

"If you're right, then the plan would have been for us to disagree. How would he have guaranteed it?" Caspian asked.

Lucy actually snorted, "Please you're two teenage boys with access to power. One of you is going to get jealous and possibly bossy." Peter tried to make himself shorter in his chair, but Lucy's weight made it difficult.

"So, the point was for him to break up Narnia and have the Telmarines take it back? But what's the point? It is a game? Just something fun to do?" Lucy inquired, with readjusting herself on Peter's arm.

"Perhaps it's recognition? I mean if you found out about him in an old mythology book, then it's possible that he just wants his name in circulation again." Peter suggested.

"But we're assuming that this Caaslr has the enormous power to bring at least two of us back here. If he's been forgotten this long, shouldn't he be weak?" Susan proposed, and then looked at their faces, daring them to challenge her.

"Unless," Edmund said running his hands through his hair, "unless, instead of dwindling the power, perhaps Caaslr has been saving his power for this, and it was his big bang."

"Rather waste then," Caspian commented, glad that this was ending, "as we seem to be getting along," he glanced at Susan, "_mostly._"

As his follow royalty left the room, Edmund sat down in his chair and looked over at the _Telmarine Gods and Goddess_ book on the table. He face clenched up, "Yeah, rather waste I guess."


End file.
